Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for performing polar encoding and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A next generation 5G system considers a wireless sensor network (WSN), a massive machine type communication (MTC), and the like to intermittently transmit a small packet to a massive connection/low cost/low power service.
The massive MTC service is very restrictive in a connection density requirement. On the other hand, the massive MTC service is very free in data rate and end-to-end (E2E) latency requirement (e.g., connection density: up to 200,000/km2, E2E latency: seconds to hours, DL/UL data rate: typically 1-100 kbps).